Who Ate Your Heart?
by FinelyForgotten
Summary: It is the Golden Trio’s seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Storm clouds are roiling overhead and whether they know or not, the Final Battle will come sooner than they think. Their only chance is to unite the houses. Will a certain


_**Who Ate Your Heart?**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, although some of the events are original. Nonetheless, all credit goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, whom without none of this would be possible!

**Credits:** I would like to credit my sudden urge to try my hand at a Harry Potter fanfic to the many great writers out there whose stories I have read, and loved! So, thank you! Much love to all!

**Author's Note:** All right. This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. Although it may be in general a Harry Potter fic, it will center around Draco Malfoy as well, as I have always thought him to be misunderstood in some ways. It is a simple as this: If you don't like it, don't read it. Ooh, and I love reviewers!

**Summary:** It is the Golden Trio's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Storm clouds are roiling overhead and whether they know or not, the Final Battle will come sooner than they think. Their only chance is to unite the houses. Will a certain Head Boy and Head Girl be able to overcome their animosity towards one another to save their kind? We shall see my friends, we shall see. (Will be DMHG later.)

Who ate your heart?  
You're cold inside.  
You're not the one I hoped for.  
I'll see you on the other side.  
I'll see you on the other side.

_Keane _

**Chapter One: Who Ate Your Heart?**

There were many groans as students disembarked from the large, scarlet steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express. They had hoped desperately that the torrential downpours that had hounded the train would cease by the time they had reached the platform in Hogsmeade, but they were sorely disappointed. Among the many bedraggled groups of students, three emerged from the crowds, cloaks held over their heads to displace the _buckets_ of water that seemed to be falling. Finally reaching an occupant-free, thestral-drawn carriage, they clambered inside, their shoes leaving trails of water in their wake. The three heaved a sigh of relief at being out of the rain. That was at least until a drop fell onto a particular redhead's rather long nose.

"ARGH!" he half moaned, half screamed in rage, rubbing the water off of his nose. "Blimey! And you'd think the rain would stop once you were indoors!" he muttered angrily, folding his arms over his chest as the carriage jolted and rattled up the long drive. A once bushy-haired, brunette girl rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. Her brunette locks now curled nicely, although they had become slightly frizzy with the moisture.

"Ron, don't you think you're over-reacting? It's just rain. Goodness, a little water never hurt anyone." She stated coolly. Ron stared at Hermione in disbelief.

"A LITTLE water!" he said, astounded. "Bloody hell, Hermione! It's raining hippogriffs out there!" he exclaimed, gesturing animatedly out the window. She gave a derisive snort.

"If it's raining hippogriffs, why don't I see any wings, hmm?" she replied sarcastically. At this, Ron turned his head back towards the window, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Women…". Harry just grinned. He knew that any arguments between Ron and Hermione were never serious. The two just liked to bicker. Luckily though, at that moment, they carriage jostled to a halt. He looked out the window and grinned, turning back to his two best friends.

"Hey you two, we're home…"

As soon as the three friends walked through the doors, they winced, waiting for the water bombs they were sure would follow. They all remembered too well several years ago when they had arrived on a night exactly like this one and Peeves had bombarded them with water balloons. Surprisingly however, nothing came. Looking about, they saw Professor McGonagall hurrying towards them, a broad smile on her face.

"No water bombs this year. Peeves has been forbidden to attend the Sorting Ceremony." She said, smiling. Turning to Hermione, she placed a hand on her shoulder. "If I may borrow Miss Granger from you gentlemen, there is something we need to discuss." It wasn't a request. Harry and Ron smiled, waving as Hermione was commandeered away.

"We'll see you later Hermione." Said Harry. Ron mumbled something, agreeing. Meanwhile, McGonagall was taking Hermione to the antechamber behind the Great Hall.

"Miss Granger, as you will be taking on the coveted role of Head Girl this year, there are several things you need to know." Upon entering the room, McGonagall nearly ran into a tall, blonde-haired boy that stood with his back turned to them in front of the fireplace. "Oh. Miss Granger, meet your counterpart. I believe you two know one another already…" she said through pursed lips. Before he even turned around, Hermione knew who it was. The sneer was all too familiar.

"Miss me Granger?" he said, his cold, grey eyes taking in her crestfallen features, the smirk still twitching at the corners of his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes, controlling her emotions.

"Hardly." Malfoy laughed at her response, which infuriated her all the more. She breathed heavily through her nose, controlling her temper. She had the greatest urge to punch him again as she had in their third year. Not _that _had been satisfying. Really! How had they chosen such an insufferable prat as Malfoy to be Head Boy? Her rampaging thoughts were interrupted however as McGonagall spoke once more.

"Now. As you both are role models for the rest of the school, I am afraid that I shall insist that you get along, at least in public. Is that understood?" Both Hermione and Malfoy muttered their agreement, neither meeting the other's eye. McGonagall sighed. "As Head Boy and Head Girl, you are required to patrol the corridors at least once a week. All other patrols will be done by prefects. You of course have the power to deduct points from Houses, but if either of you abuse this power, you will be promptly given a detention. It is your job to encourage friendly relations between houses, and to keep the corridors clear of any magic. Is that understood?" Again, both muttered their assent. "Finally, Heads are required to share a dormitory. You will share a common room and a bathroom, although you will have separate sleeping quarters." At this there were outbursts from both Draco and Hermione.

"WHAT? There is no way that I am sharing a dormitory with THAT." Draco exclaimed, looking upon Hermione with sheer disgust, folding his arms across his chest. Hermione gave another derisive snort (they seem to be her specialty).

"Like it is my fondest wish to have to live with a stuck-up, arrogant prick like you?" she replied, her amber eyes smoldering. McGonagall clapped her hands together, breaking off their tirades.

"NOW." Her eyes flashed dangerously behind her spectacles. "Your dormitory is behind the portrait of Flavius the Healer on the fifth floor. The first words you say in the portrait's presence will be your password, so be careful of what you say." She was grim as she looked down at both of them. "The Sorting Ceremony and feast is over. Food has been sent up to your dormitories. As it is the first night, you will have no patrol duties tonight." She turned to go. "Oh. And please, try not to kill one another. I'm afraid that would give me a hefty bit of paperwork." She huffed as she closed the door, leaving the two to find their own way to the fifth floor. Hermione turned on her heel, storming out of the antechamber. Draco followed her.

"Why the rush Granger?"

"I'm hoping that if I'm lucky I'll lose you on my way." She replied bitterly, seething as she walked past Draco.

"Tut tut Granger, such an attitude." Hermione rolled her eyes and promptly ignored Draco as she made her way to the fifth floor. As they approached the portrait, a devilish look came into Draco's grey eyes. "Home sweet home, _mudblood_." That last word hung in the air, and the portrait came to life, smiling.

"Correct! The password is 'mudblood'!" It swung open to admit them, but Hermione's eyes had hardened, although they glistened with slight moisture. But she would never give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Before she stormed through the portrait hole and into her room, she shot him an anguished glare.

"Who ate your heart, Malfoy? You're cold inside." And with those words, she disappeared. Draco gazed after her. He knew she had meant those to be biting, scathing, and somehow, they were, those few words. But, _why_ in hell had it gotten to him? He was losing his edge.

**Author's Comments:** Well! I quite liked the way that turned out, don't you? Anyway, we'll see what happens next chapter! Please read and review! I SO enjoy hearing from you all!

3 Keely_  
_


End file.
